Catch Me
by goodgirl21
Summary: "I'm giving up, so just catch me."- Demi Lavoto. Tara and Christian learn to trust and lean on each other during the trials and the pressure of third year... My Take on Season 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**A month and a half into Summer Break…**

In the distance, two motorcycles could be heard riding up the drive of the Webster sheep farm. As Christian Reed got off of his bike, he walked to the front door waiting on his father to get off his. Then after Ralf had started to walk up the steps leading to the door, his son knocked on the door.

"Are you sure they know we're coming?" The older man asked his son. The skater nodded his head, "Yeah, I talked to Tara. She said her parents were fine with housing us for a few nights considering it's her birthday."

Ralf look at his son with a sly smirk on his face. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

Christian was about to retort when a hopping sound came behind the two people. Turning around, he leaned down and picked up a small kangaroo.

"Hi Joey," Then the skater glanced at his father and saw the look he was giving him. "Okay I might have been here last summer."

Before the older man could say something, the door swung open and there stood Hannah Webster.

"Christian," She moved to hug him. Cradling the young kangaroo in one arm, the skater returned the hug. "Hi, Mrs. Webster."

As she ushered them inside the house; she said, "I see you found Joey."

"More like Joey found us." Christian muttered.

"Ah, yes he and my daughter have missed you." His girlfriend's mother laughed.

"Joey doesn't like Kat?" The skater scratched the young kangaroo's ears. To which the small animal, snuggled more into the eighteen year old's touch.

"He does, but he doesn't seem as taken by her as he does you." The woman explained as Ralf cleared his throat a little.

"Oh sorry," Christian said turning a little to glance over his shoulder; "Mrs. Webster this is my father, Ralf Reed. Ralf this is Tara's mother, Hannah Webster."

After the two adults exchanged greetings, the trio moved to the kitchen.

"So where are Tara and Kat?" The skater asked.

"In the back helping our new hand with something," Hannah told him. "Come on. I'll take you to them." And with that, the trio began to walk in the direction of the backyard.

* * *

Outside, Kat and the new farm hand, Nate stood watching as Tara began to climb the ladder up to the upper level of barn.

"Nate, Kat," Hannah called while walking to them with Ralf and Christian trailing behind her, "What on Earth is my daughter doing?"

"There's a kitten up there and I couldn't get it myself because I'm allergic to the plants Mr. Webster keeps up there. So Tara opted to get it for me." Nate explained when the trio stepped up beside them.

The older woman nodded her head, but frowned a little with worry. Normally, she wouldn't worry about her daughter doing something like this; she did grow up her after all; but the ladder she was using was broken and there and there was a very good chance she fall and with her recent back injury, her daughter really couldn't afford to fall. But since Tara was so close to the top, Hannah kept her mouth shut.

As Kat turned to him, Christian was just setting the small kangaroo down. Much to Joey displeasure.

"I can't hold you forever," the skater told the small animal. After giving the animal one last pat on his furry head, the skater turned to face the blonde.

"Hey Kat," Christian said, smiling a half smile at his friend.

"Hi," she said, "And you suck."

"What? Why?" He asked his half smile turning into a rare small grin.

"Because I spent forever looking for the perfect present for T; and then when I finally found it, she told me you were coming for her birthday. You basically ruined my gift."

"She'll still like your present." He told her even though his grin got a little wider.

"Yeah, but boyfriend coming for birthday trumps best friend's gift for birthday." She pouted crossing her arms. Chuckling; he said, "Sorry."

"No you're not, but it's okay I guess." Kat continued to pout. The skater began to laugh until something caught his eye. The ladder the brunette was standing on was starting to lean to the left.

"What is it?" Kat followed his gaze as he rushed forward; trying to get to Tara before she fell along with the object she was standing on.

Just as she grasped the pale grey kitten, Tara felt the ladder began to lean. She gasped and clutched the side of the ladder in order to stay up straight. The brunette knew her efforts were fruitless though, so she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact of the fall to hit her body. But it never came. Instead, she felt herself fall into a pair of arms and a familiar voice say, "Well hello to you to, Training Bra."

Letting her eyes flutter open, she saw none other than Christian Reed…

* * *

Kat watched as the skater set her best friend on her feet slowly. It was clear they didn't want to leave each other or each other's arms for that matter. After she rolled her eyes at how goofy the looked just staring at each other, she walked over to them.

"Give me the kitten." She demanded in a playful tone. "And then I'll take everyone inside so you two love birds can have some time alone."

With red tinted cheeks, Tara handed over the small animal to her blonde best friend. The minute Kat had the animal in her hands, she turned and ushered the rest of the group back up and into the house. But not before turning back around to wink at the couple.

* * *

Chuckling a little, Christian snaked his arms back around the brunette waist. In return she turned in his grasp, not that the eighteen year old were complaining.

"Hi," She finally whispered after a moment of staring into each other's eyes. With a slow easy smile that was reserved only for her; he whispered, "Hi yourself."

Leaning her head against the skater's shoulder; the farm girl mumbled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He brought her body even closer to his own. The couple never really had much use for personal space when they were together. For a while they stood there, basking in the presence of each other. Till Tara whispered, "We should go back in before they send someone to come check on us."

"You're right." But neither of them made a move to leave. They stood there for a moment more, before the seventeen year old girl sighed, "We really do need to get back."

"Yeah we do," And the duo made their way to the house hand in hand. When the couple enters the house, everyone was eating lunch.

* * *

"Wow," said Christian as he and Tara sat down at the table, "I haven't had any kind of home cooked meal since the beginning of summer."

"What?" Hannah asked rounding so she was looking at the table. Her motherly nature was taking over.

"That's partly my fault," Ralf admitted with a guilty grin, "I'm not much of a cook."

Shaking her head, the dark haired woman spooned up some soup for both of the teenagers. Just as she was setting the bowls down in front of the couple, the front door opened and closed and Neil Webster walked into the kitchen; carrying a brown package with him.

"Nate, there's a ladder in the truck that could use unloading when you're done eating." He said as he set the package down on the counter, kissing his wife.

"City-boy," The older man said when he saw Christian. Standing up, the skater met his girlfriend's father; grasping his hand. "How are you Mr. Webster?"

"Good, good. And you?" The older man answered. The eighteen year old nodded his head, his half smile present on his face. "Pretty good,"

After a few more words were exchanged, the skater sat back down at the table and introduced his own father. "Mr. Webster, I would like you to meet my father Ralf. Ralf, this is Neil Webster; Tara's dad."

As the two men exchanged words, the eighteen year old took; he could feel the brunette girl's hand beside his leg, lightly touching his thigh. Shooting her one of his half smiles, he grasped her hand and squeezed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tara saw the boy she was in love with shoot a smile in her direction.

_What's he up to? _She thought. But as soon as the thought enter her mind, she felt a warm large hand incase her own and then she felt a squeeze. Looking down her soup so no one would see her light pink blush, she squeezed back.

* * *

Kat Karamakov watched very carefully as her two best friends interacted with each other. While she finished the last bit of her soup, she saw her brunette best friend quickly look down at her soup and…Was that a blush?

_Yep, time to go call Abigail and have a little chat about a certain couple. _Her mind mused while she stood up, put her bowl in the sink and climbed the stairs to Tara's room…

Before the blonde tried to video chat with her other best friend, she checked the time. Then with a tired sigh, Kat clicked on Abigail's video chat name. Her best friend wasn't getting hurt again, if Kat Karamakov and Abigail Armstrong had anything to say about it…

_ "Hello? Oh hey baby sister." _Ethan's face appeared on the black screen before her. _"How's your holiday?" _

"Good," She flashed him a grin, "And not that I don't love seeing you my dearest big brother, but where is my betty bunhead of a best friend? I really need to have a little chat with her."

He raised his eyebrows, but called out for the raven haired girl to come here. Once Abigail had taken her brother spot and was out of ear shot, the blonde began to speak. "We've got a situation."

"_What kind of situation? And how bad is it?" _Are the two questions that fell out of Abigail's mouth. Kat shook her head; her long blonde hair that she had pulled into flopping back and forth as she did so.

"It's not bad per say Abi. Let's just say our resident bad boy and our favorite farm girl, are getting back together."

"_AGAIN?"_ Ethan's voice carried from whatever room he was in, _"Isn't this like the fifth time?" _

Both girls' rolled their eyes at the comment. "So what are we going to do? Because ever since the three of have gotten close, I know you don't want her getting hurt as I do."

Nodding her head again; Abigail told her, _"Don't do anything now. You said he was only there for a few days right? It wouldn't do anything good to say something right now, just let them live in bliss for little while. And then when we get back to the academy and then when they start to see each other every day, we'll say something to him." _

"_But you know we can't protect her from everything Kat. Relationships do go through rough times."_

While she sighed; the blonde told her friend, "I know that and I'm not saying we should protect her from every little fight, but if it's something really big…"

"_Yeah, I know what you mean Kat. You're a really good friend."_ Abigail gave a slight smile. _"So we're agreed? We won't talk to him until we get back to the academy?" _

Kat nodded, a small smile coming to form on her face. "Yeah and thanks. You're a good friend too Abigail."

The raven haired girl's slight smile turned into a full on. _"Thanks Kat. But I'd better go, your parents are taking Ethan, his flat mate and I out to dinner." _

"Good luck," The blonde giggled as she raised her hand to wave her goodbye. She put her finger on her mouse pad and went to close the chat, but Abigail stopped her. _"Hey wait. When Tara opens my gift, tell her on. Because I wasn't real clear on what size she is so I guessed. And if it doesn't fit tell her to send it back and I get it in her size."_

Once again, Kat nodded saying a goodbye and then she closed the video chat. She ran a hand through her hair, the blonde rested back in the desk chair. This year would sure be interesting…

* * *

After dinner that night, Tara and Christian were assigned to finish up the dishes (Well Tara was assigned, Christian just volunteered for some reason.) while the other occupants of the house set up a movie.

"I don't get you sometimes." Tara handed her crush Chuckling, Christian took the plate, dried it, the set it in the rack beside him. "Why don't you get me exactly?"

"Because," the brunette sighed in a dramatic fashion, "Every time we had to do the dishes last summer, you always complained about how much you hated doing them and now you offer to do them?"

While he dried another; he leaned in so his mouth was an inch away from her ear and whispered, "Maybe it's the company I like, not the work."

Tara tried to stifle the giggle that was tumbling out of her mouth as his warm breath hit the shell of her ear, but to no anvil. Shoving her arm into his playfully, she tried to create a distance between the two. But it was like trying to shove a brick wall.

"Nice try Training Bra," he told quietly trying to keep the laugh out of his voice. Finally after all the dishes were washed and dried, the duo retreated to the living room.

* * *

Sitting down, Christian pulled on Tara's arm so she was sandwiched in between him and Kat.

"What movie are we watching Dad?" The nearly eighteen year old brunette asked her father, while the boy on her right settled an arm around her shoulders. The older man backed away from the TV and sat down next to his wife. "One of yours and that's also one of your favorites. _The Amazing Spiderman_."

Tara's smile turned into a grin a pure delight. But that grin soon disappeared when her friends on either side of her spoke in unison. "What's _The Amazing Spiderman?" _

"What?" she turned her head to glance at both of her friends, "You've got to be kidding me! Neither of you two has seen _The Amazing Spiderman?_"

Both of her friends shook their heads. Tara sighed, covering her face with her hands. She then shook her head in disappointment. "Just please play the movie before I go into a whole lecture about Spiderman..."

* * *

After the movie; all three adults went to bed, leaving the three teenagers alone.

"Well," Kat yawned that sounded suspiciously fake. "I'm going to head to bed. Night you two,"

And with that Kat stood up from the couch and headed down the hallway to Tara's room.

"She's not very subtle is she?" Tara asked shaking her head. Christian also shook his head then pulled her up from the couch and led her to the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The brunette asked as the eighteen year old pulled her down to the hay field below.

"Right here," he said sitting down and pulling the seventeen year old with him. So that she was now sitting on his lap. Tara started to give a little giggle, but soon stopped and shivered as a breeze ran past their bodies. Christian pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his black leather jacket wrapping them around the farm girl's waist. "Put your arms in the sleeves of my jacket."

The farm girl did as she was told. She immediately felt the warmth from the clothing heat her up from the inside out. Leaning into her hair; Christian mumbled, "You know in a few measly minutes you'll officially be eighteen."

Before she spoke, Tara leaned her head back on his shoulder so that she was looking up at the boy she was in love with.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, "It all seems like a dream, like at any moment I'll be fifteen years old waking up and checking the mail for my acceptance letter all over again."

The skater gave a small laugh, placing a kiss on her head. "Trust me this isn't a dream, Training Bra."

Then they sat in silence for a while, until the eighteen year old boy broke it, "Do you want to know why I brought you out here?"

The farm girl nodded her head, letting it fall on his shoulder. Minutes passed and Christian still said nothing.

"Well?" The almost eighteen year old girl asked.

"Wait for it," he said after he glanced down at his phone. The light was shining brightly in the pitch black of night. "In three, two, one…Happy Birthday Training Bra."

Tara glanced down at the illuminating object and sure enough it was midnight. She was officially eighteen years old. Strange, she really didn't feel any different. But still the farm girl was finally eighteen!

"So you brought me all the way out here just to tell me happy birthday?" She sounded shocked, but she was grinning all the same. After he raised his eyebrows, Christian ran his finger continuously across her stomach; making her squirm and burst out in laughter.

"Stop!" Tara gasped as the giggles fell out her mouth, "This isn't even fair I can't even attempt to fight you off!"

* * *

Finally the skater did stop, planting a kiss firmly on the brunette's cheek. Then he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "Now to get the present I got for you Training Bra, you have to answer one very simple question."

After Tara slid her arms back out of the jacket sleeves, she wound her arms around Christian's waist and placed her head on his chest.

"Which is?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear her. Bringing his face out of the newly turned eighteen year old neck; the skater began to explain. "You told me at the beginning of summer, that you need to I would be there to catch you when you fell, which I will. But you need to give me the chance. So will you be my girlfriend again?"

Instead of giving an answer, the farm girl leaned up and put her lips against his. The kiss at first was gentle at first. Much like their very first kiss, but all too soon became passionate and filled with heat. They had half a school year and the beginning summer to make up for after all…

Tara could feel herself smiling against her boyfriend's lips. She loved the how familiar his lips felt against hers. And that all too recognizable taste of cinnamon and mint fused together on the skater's lips. The kiss could have gone on for hours, but all too soon oxygen became a problem. The couple's lips parted with a light smack.

"So is that a yes?" Was Christian's reply.

"What do you think?" Tara asked in breathless reply. Flashing her, his half smile he went back to nuzzling her neck. As he placed a kiss on her collar bone; he told her, "I lied before- about you having to answer that only question to get my present- this is the last thing I promise. You have to say something."

"Christian!" Tara whined.

"It's just three words," he reassured her placing another kiss on her body; this time just below her earlobe. "Four if you say my name with it."

The farm girl gave a dramatic playful sigh, then in a completely serious voice she said; "I love you Christian."

Her boyfriend smiled against her skin and mumbled, "I love you too. Now check the right side pocket of my jacket."

By this time he had pulled his head back away from his girlfriend's neck and was guiding her hand to where her present hid…

After pulling the small box out of Christian's pocket, Tara just sat and stared at it. She moved it around in her hand, but didn't move to open it. Until, the skater placed his hand over hers and together they opened the box.

Inside laid a silver chain with a matching sliver heart pendent at the end.

"Christian it's beautiful, but you shouldn't have," The newly eighteen year old girl was awestruck at the necklace before her. The eighteen year old boy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, "Yes I should have. And turn it over."

Delicately, the brunette removed the necklace from the box and into the palm of her hand. The metal felt cool against her skin. Then, using her other hand she flipped the pendent over. There was an inscription.

_To my muse, I love you –CR. _

The birthday girl could feel the tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She leaned up, giving her boyfriend a lingering kiss on the lips. As she moved her lips against his; she mumbled, "I love it. Thank you."

* * *

**Two days later…**

Tara Webster leaned against her boyfriend; whom of which had his arms wrapped around her, trying not to let her tears fall. Tara's birthday had passed and now, Christian and Ralf were leaving.

"Hey," he tilted her chin up; giving the crown of her head a kiss, "You'll see me again in third year. It's not like I'm dropping off the face of the earth."

Tara nodded pressing her face against his shirt. "I'm just going to miss you."

Another kiss was placed in her hair, "I know Training Bra. I'm going to miss you too."

The couple then walked out the front door and into to the driveway where Ralf, Kat, Mr. and Mrs. Webster stood; waiting for them. Walking her over to Kat, Christian went to hug Mrs. Webster and give a hand shake to Mr. Webster. Then he made his way back to Kat and gave her a squeeze. After he hugged and kissed Tara one last time, the skater got on his motorcycle along with his father. And with one last wave to everyone; the two bikes roared to life and they were gone, driving back down the driveway and onto the country road.

* * *

_Next time on new Dance Academy…_

_Christian is hitting rock bottom… _

_While Ben, Tara, and Grace struggle to keep their heads above water in the company…_

_Abigail has decided to take matters into her own hands about the company following a shocking reevaluation…_

* * *

**So, here it is Catch Me! I want to let you guys know that this be an alternate to Season 3. And I'll be picking it up from Episode 2. I just feel Episode 1 is too perfect to mess with. I know you're thinking, "What's going to happen to our beloved Tristian?" Well you'll just have to wait and find out! And also I'm going to be treating each chapter like and Episode...So that explains a little bit above...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two: New Rules**

* * *

**Three and a half weeks into third year…**

* * *

Tara Webster stood in the middle of the room glancing awkwardly around it.

"You know I've only taken that bus twice since living down here," Ralf Reed said walking back into the room; handing her a cup of coffee as he sat down on the couch, "It was always a real riot to go through."

The farm girl gave a small smile; sitting down in the chair behind her, "It wasn't that bad. It gave me time to hone my Sudoku skills."

She sipped her coffee. The older man nodded, taking a drink of his own cup of coffee. "So how have you been?"

"Good," The brunette said, "I mean the academy is pushing us hard this year. But it's still fun."

Raising an eyebrow, the middle aged surfer told her, "Christian didn't say anything about school starting back already."

For a moment, Christian Reed stood in silence watching his girlfriend and father chat. Then after he heard them mention school, he decided it was time to make his presence noticed.

_Remember, _he reminded himself at the last minute. _If you love her you'll push her away. You have to. In the end it'll be better for her. She'll be happier without you…_

"Well its a couple weeks into March," he said bluntly revering to the conversation at hand; walking in the garage and over to his other surf board.

"Hey Christian," Ralf tried to sound chipper, "Tara called and I thought it be a nice idea for her to stop by."

Christian didn't say anything, but started to peel off his slightly damp wet suit. Glancing between the two teenagers; Ralf stood up, "Well I'll leave you two talk."

Then he walked back into the kitchen...

When they were finally alone, Tara sat her drink down, stood up and walked over to her boyfriend; who was still in the process of taking off his wet suit.

"So..." The brunette said, "Where have you been?"

The skater didn't even look at her while he put the damp suit out to dry, "What do you mean?"

After the farm girl gave an exasperated sigh; she told him, "Right after you left the farm, you started ignoring everyone's texts and calls! And you promised you would come back for third year and that you wouldn't drop of the face of the earth. But you did just that and you seriously didn't think we wouldn't worry about you?"

Christian turned around, his chest bare. Even though he hated doing it; he responded coldly with a fake slight scowl, "Who's 'we'?"

"Everyone," she started to sigh; trying to decide why he was acting the way he was. "Your friends-"

"I've got friends here." He interrupted her just as cold, and then he turned away and put on his green hoodie. Not knowing what to say, the eighteen year old farm girl remained silent. What had she done wrong? Why was he acting like this?

"Have a great trip back," he said and then he stalked out of the garage, leaving the girl behind utterly heartbroken.

"Tara, I'm sure he didn't mean that." Ralf said coming back into the room after hearing everything that was spoken, as a lone tear slid down the farm girl's face. Wiping that exact tear from her face, she shook her head.

"No, he did. And I'm just making a fool of myself." The brunette shook her head. After she undid the clasp, Tara handed the middle aged surfer the necklace from around her neck. "Could you give this back to him for me? I really don't feel right having it now."

While he nodded, she slowly placed the necklace into his palm. After a beat of silence, the brunette moved to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go. Goodbye Mr. Reed."

Then she walked away from the garage before he could stop her…

Turning over the necklace in his hand, Ralf felt and saw a small indention of an inscription in the cool metal.

_To my muse, I love you- CR_

Ralf shook his head as he pocketed the necklace. He would definitely be having a talk with his son later…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Kat stood manning the camera, while Abigail leapt in front of it.

"I'm Abigail Armstrong: singer, dancer, and actor." She said with a peppy bright smile. Then she dropped the smile and told Kat to turn the camera off as she walked out of the shot and over to her laptop.

"So why exactly are you doing this even though you don't even know if you're going to be in the company?"

"Because, Rebecca said that Sir Jeffery already has a list of who fits his vision and I'm not on it, so I want to be prepared in the event I don't get a contract."

"But Abi," The blonde girl spoke in a tone that seemed like she was talking to a small child, "You don't know if you're in company or not."

Shaking her head at her friend's comment, the raven haired girl got into position again. "Let's do it again."

Kat rolled her eyes, but none the less started the camera again. It was going to be a very long day…

* * *

**With Ben, Tara, and Grace (An hour later)**

* * *

For a moment the trio stood on the first step, gazing up at the Sydney Opera House; admiring its beauty and its history. Grace was the first move out of line. "Well, come on we don't want to be late."

Ben and Tara nodded and together the trio made their way into the old building.

Once down the hallway dressing rooms, that's where the three friends spilt up. The brunette and the blonde walking to the girl's core dressing room, while the brunette boy went to the boys'. But after being kicked out of the male core dressing room and being rejected by a snarky principle dancer, Ben Tickle opted to go get changed in a closet. Consequently the closet of the core girls' change rooms. Which led to a girl screaming when said door was open.

"It's not my fault," Ben tried to defend himself when Tara and Grace stuck their heads in the doorway. "There are all these rules."

The blonde and brunette just giggled, walking away from the half-naked boy.

After the core girls were dressed in their costumes, they walked out to the stage for the dress rehearsal.

"Now you two watch the other girls and join in when you think you've got it," Sir Jeffry said in his nasally voice. Both Tara and Grace nodded their heads. Standing there for a moment, they watched as the music started and the other core girls got into position. Then they started to dance. After Grace watched for minute, she immediately walked over and started to fall in line with the others while Tara stood there awkwardly. Suddenly the music was stopped and Sir Jeffery walked up to the rooted brunette.

"Tara," he chided, "We go on tomorrow so you need to have this down."

"Yes sir," she nodded, "But can I ask what my motivation is?"

"Motivation," The old man almost snorted a laugh. "You motivation is to blend in with the other girls and try not to stand out."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Ralf shook his head at his youngest son's sleeping form. With a frown on his face, he set down his coffee and went over to his sanding machine. It was only after the machine was running that the eighteen year old stirred.

"Morning," the middle aged surfer grinned a fake sly grin at his son, "You got in late last night."

Nodding, Christian sat up and yawned. Then Ralf turned the sander off and walked over to the couch.

"We really need to talk," the middle aged man said as he sat down beside his son. The skater looked taken back, while Ralf pulled something from his pants pocket.

Then Christian noticed what it was; the necklace he had given to Tara...

"How the _hell_ did you get this?" Was the snarl that left eighteen year old's mouth when his father placed the chain in his hand. The older man gave a heavy sigh that made him seem older than what he was. "She asked if I could give it back to you for her after you stormed out of here yesterday morning. Said it didn't feel right having it now."

Now it was Christian's turn to sigh while he buried his head in his hands. The surfer studied his son for a moment. Watching as the skater picked up his head from his hands, and traced over the sliver heart pendent at the end of the silver chain.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ralf asked setting his cup on the table before him. Not looking up, the skater nodded. "Who is my son?"

That got Christian's attention; he looked up at his father. "What does _that_ mean?"

"I mean is he the person I saw at the farm who was in love with Tara and gave her that necklace you're holding, or is he that guy in here yesterday who responded coldly to that exact same girl and left her standing there utterly heartbroken?" The question seemed to hang in the air for a long time, before the eighteen year old finally answered.

"It's complicated Dad. She deserves so much better than me, so much more than I can give her and I'll just hurt her again! And within days of visiting the farm I realized that. So I convinced myself to hurt her this one last time and she'll move on and be happy. And even though I'm hurting, I want her to be happy. Her happiness means too much to me, to be that selfish." The skater sighed as he again, began to trace his thumb over the pendent.

"And here I thought you were nothing like me." The middle aged surfer said, taking another drink of his coffee. Again, Christian looked back up. "What do you mean?"

After he set his cup down again, Ralf gave a humorless dry laugh. "When I was twenty-four, you had just been born and I was terrified out of my mind. I could barely take care of myself, your mother, and Drew. Let alone you. I knew your mother was to, but she acted so strong and she was so confident in me. But she, Drew and you deserved so than just me and I couldn't be that selfish. So I decided to hurt you one last time and leave for good. Now does that sound familiar?"

Christian nodded.

"But take it from an old man; don't make the same mistake I did." Ralf finally concluded, "Because if I had another chance, I wouldn't have left."

"But it's too late Dad! I already screwed up!" The eighteen year old said in angst. Then he stood up and began to pace the length of the room. "And I don't know if I can make up for it even if I tired!"

You won't know if you don't try!" Argued back Ralf. "And I'm going to help you. I'm kicking you out."

"What?" The eighteen year old cried stopping in the middle "How exactly is that helping me?"

"Because as much as I love having you here, you belong at the academy with the girl you love. So get your stuff together and that bike we just fixed up. And go."

The skater couldn't believe this was happening. How could his father kick him out _and_ think it was for his own good?

"You cannot be serious!" Christian stated as he stood routed in his spot. His father just nodded his head, "I am. Now please go get your stuff together."

Shaking his head, the eighteen year old went angrily to his room. Then he threw all of his clothes into his backpack along with his phone, and yanked the zipper shut. After he put on his black leather jacket, he grabbed his bag then he stalked out of room and to the front door. He jerked opened the door preparing to walk out without saying anything to the man waiting by the kitchen opening, but his voice stopped the skater.

"Christian, I hope you know I care about you and that I'm doing this for your own good. And that you can call me or visit me anytime you want."

Christian sighed. Before he walked out; he said, "Thanks Dad."

Then he walked out, got on the bike and drove off…

* * *

**With Tara and Grace in the Company Ballet Class**

* * *

Tara and Grace stood at the barre along with the other core girls, awaiting the "big news" Sir Jeffery mentioned at the beginning of class. Finally, the aging man stood up.

"I think I have left you all in agony long enough," he said glancing at his pocket watch; as the door started to open, "You see I have managed to lure one of the finest principle dancers' back our mitts."

A black high heel stepped through the doorway as the old man said, "And speak of the devil now."

"Devil," Saskia said in her sickly sweet charming voice while the door swung shut, "Now that seems all little harsh doesn't it?"

Glancing around the room, she smirked a little when she saw Tara Webster horrified face...

* * *

**After The Class**

* * *

After she came around the corner, the farm girl stopped short at the sight of Saskia coming around the opposite one. As fast as she could she shoved herself into the closet next to her and was met with the sight of a fully naked Ben Tickle.

"Ben," she grasped; her hands coming to cover her eyes while they snapped shut, "Have you always been naked?"

But she didn't give him time to respond. As fast as she came in she was out taking the mop with her.

"Tara," Saskia said to the brunette when she appeared before her. Then the older woman glanced down and back up at the eighteen year girl. "I uh, heard about Sammy, and well it was all kind of tough year for all of us."

All Tara could do was stare blankly at her formal idol. After seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Saskia pulled out something wrapped in brightly colored tissue paper.

"I got you this. I know Sir Jeffrey, bless him doesn't always know how to inspire others and my mentor always had me write my thoughts to inspire me, so I thought this might help."

Pulling the tissue paper back, the eighteen year old brunette revealed a brown leather bound journal.

"Thank you," Tara said holding the journal as if it was a bomb. "But I think I'm just going to focus on artistry right now."

"Artistry," Saskia scoffed. Before speaking to the eighteen year old girl, she chuckled. "Weren't you listening? Your job is to memorize steps and blend in. Don't worry about artistry."

Then the older woman patted Tara on the shoulder and moved past her.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

Dressed as a chicken; Tara glided nervously off the stage, along with the other core girls. After that, she followed quietly behind them to go get dressed for the next performance. Then as she past the closet Ben was coming out of, she stopped and turned to him. "The way they have the farm girls acting is so...wrong. I mean I grew up on a farm and we farm girls do not act like or for that matter dance like that."

Ben glanced at her, before he stuffed his stuff back into the closest. "Then if you feel that way, you should dance how you think a farm girl would dance." The brunette boy told her, shutting the door. Walking down the hallway together; Tara asked, "Do you really think I should?"

The usually goofy dancer nodded. "You said it yourself. You're Tara Webster, 'farm girl'. Dance how you would."

And that's just what she did. The brunette danced like the free farm girl she was and always had been. Sure, she was stepping out of her place as a core girl and taking center stage. But what mattered in that moment was she was staying true to herself. That didn't necessarily mean she didn't receive a scolding from Sir Jeffery either.

"What you did out there was completely unacceptable! You were meant to stay in the back and not interfere with the principles! What were you thinking?" He was practically seething when Saskia walked up behind her. "Give her a break! We were all new once."

Turning around, he looked at her. Then he huffed and walked away.

As Ben and Tara was walking out of the opera house; the brunette was saying, "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"At least Saskia was in your corner," the brunette boy said beginning to walk down the street. The eighteen year old fell into step beside him. "I know and that's even more-"

But she was cut off by a little girl running up to them.

"Will you sign my program?" She asked Tara.

"Of course," Said the brunette, crouching down. As she signed the piece of paper; she asked, "Are you a dancer?"

"Yes," the small girl said watching intently as the eighteen year old girl was finishing up. After the little girl had started to walk back to her mother, Tara looked back at Ben; who was trying to hold back a laugh. The farm girl shook her head and they continued walk the rest of the way to the academy.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

With a toothbrush in her hand, Tara stood by the sink in her room brushing her teeth. Suddenly, a knock echoed throughout the room. After she shut off the water, the brunette walked over and opened the door. There stood Christian, a backpack slung over his left shoulder along with his guitar over his right. And on top of that, he was dripping wet.

For a second they stood there, just staring at each other. Then the brunette leaned against the door frame.

"What? It wasn't enough ripping my heart out at your dad's house, you just had to come here and do it to?"

A sigh is heard, "I deserve that."

"Why are you even here Christian?" Asked the farm girl, before she to sighed. It hurt to see him again after what happened yesterday, but she wasn't about to let him see her shed her tears.

"Look," Christian gave another sigh. "I know you don't want to see me, but I can explain yesterday and why I was acting the way I was."

She knew she shouldn't, but the brunette moved out of the way for the skater to walk into the room. There was just something in his voice that had this pull on her. After he and Tara sat down, the eighteen year old, began to explain everything including the talk he had with Ralf. And about what Sammy had said at the end of second year, how he said 'You go without my blessing.'

"Christian, you can't- you can't think like that. It wasn't your fault Sammy died because you didn't go running with him. He would want all of us to be happy." Tara said moving her hand so it was clutching his. The skater nodded. "I know, but I didn't know that yesterday and I thought I was doing what was best for you to be happy."

Moving so she was on his lap; the farm girl whispered. "I am happy. I'm happy when I'm with you."

Then she leaned in and gave him a long hard kiss. Christian returned every bit of it with just as much enthusiasm. It was safe to say they were falling back into each other. After the duo pulled apart, their breaths were both labored and the brunette's lips were quite swollen.

"You said your dad kicked you out right?" Was the whisper that broke through the sound of heavy breathing. Christian nodded, wondering where exactly his girlfriend was going with this.

"Why don't you say here for the night? I mean Grace is spending the night with Ms. Rhaine and you said you were coming back to the academy tomorrow to enroll anyway. So why don't you just stay here and keep me from being lonely?" Tara suggested. Christian considered this then finally nodded. The brunette grinned, pecking him once more on the lips before she got up and went to turn out the lights while Christian stripped down to his boxers.

But as he was doing so, something caught his attention. There on Tara's lower back was big giant bruise. It was black, blue, and purple; swelled up so much that it looked like a black eye rather than a bruise.

"Tara how did you get that bruise on your back?" He asked, stepping out of his jeans. Suddenly the farm girl's whole demeanor changed. Yanking the tank top she was wearing down, she turned and faced him.

"It's nothing." She tried to brush it off.

"It doesn't look like nothing," The skater countered crossing his arms.

"I said it was nothing," Tara snapped, but then she saw Christian's face. "Look, I'm sorry alright? But it is nothing and I really don't want to talk about it right now so can we just drop it?"

The skater sighed, but nodded anyway. She would tell him when she was ready.

The brunette finally turned out the light and went to join Christian in her bed. And together wrapped with their arms around each other they fell asleep…

* * *

_Next Time on New Dance Academy…_

_Kat is dealing with a difficult issue._

_While a new unlikely begins to form _

_And Christian finally returns to the academy…_

* * *

**So if I were you, I would pay special attention to the bruise on Tara back. Just saying. _*HINT__, HINT*_Oh and thank you for all the support. Esspecially to Taylor310. Because without her I wouldn't even be writing this story right now. And to Mello for all of their kind words!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three: Second Chances**

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

* * *

Kat Karamakov's eyes stared at her alarm clock as the minute changed. And then it began to go off. Raising her hand to hit the snooze, the blonde turned over. She glanced at her sleeping roommate, before she got up. Then she got dressed and headed downstairs; her gym bag slung over her right shoulder and a thermos in her right hand.

As she passed the couch in the commons, Kat smiled softly after glancing at the two occupants asleep on it. Since Christian had come back to the academy, Tara had been sleeping down here with him on the couch. But that was coming to an end, seeing as Christian was going to talk to Zach today. But it was nice seeing her best friend happy again. With one last smile in at her best friends, Kat continued her way to the academy gym…

There, she got on the bike and started to pedal smiling with a blank happy look on her face. Then after fifteen minutes of that, she began to jump rope; pushing herself harder. Soon her stomach started to growl, but she kept going, if not harder. Her arms and legs were getting sore, but she still didn't stop. It only when she began to see little black spots in her vision, she stopped pushing herself so much; but she still did not stop…

* * *

Whenever Christian and Tara slept beside each other, he was always the one to wake up first. When he did, he would always watch her sleep, listening to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. Then he hands would always subconcusisly move to the bruise that rested on her lower back. His fingertips would graze around the black and blue swollen up skin. From the edges, to the middle and back down the sides as his mind wondered how the hell she could have gotten it.

But this morning, the skater's thoughts were interrupted by two very lean boys jumping on him and his girlfriend. Luckily, Christian heard their footsteps clambering down the steps. The skater was quick to flip their positions, so now he was on top with his girlfriend under him.

That's when Tara started to stir from under him. As Christian sat up; the eighteen year girl groaned, reaching her arms up.

"So are you back or are you back?" Ollie asked while Tara coiled her arms around his neck. Then after she had pulled herself up, the farm girl nuzzled her head into his neck.

* * *

Ben's grin seemed to falter for a moment as he watched his two friends interact with each other. It made him sick; his stomach started to form knots. Tara should be with him, not a guy who disappear for three months then suddenly decides to show back up. He had to find some way to make Tara see that…

* * *

"Yeah, I figured this was a good place to spend my school year." The skater told his friends after placing a kiss on his girlfriend's head. "I'm going to talk to Zach and Ms. Rhaine today and if all goes well, and then I'll need to find a room to live in."

"There's a bed in my room," Ollie offered, "It's yours, if you want it."

Nodding; Christian said, "Thanks mate, but just so you know Tara may be in there a lot if I am going to be your roommate."

"I wouldn't expect anything less; I mean you two are going out, judging by the way you two are acting with each other."

* * *

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

* * *

An hour and a half later; Grace and Ben stood leaning against the barre watching while Ms. Rhaine yelled at Tara and some of the other third years. But she was soon interrupted by a man sticking his head into the room.

"Is that Madame Boutrova back from the grave?" He asked grinning. Ms. Rhaine turned around, a small smile lighting her face.

"Madame Boutrova would've never put up with this amount of sloppiness from us when we were students," The raven haired woman said a bit nervously.

"Ah, she's right," the man explained as he strode into the studio, "Madame would beat us with a walking stick. And my delicate skin would bruise so easily."

Then as he reached Lucy Rhaine, he moved to give her a peck on the lips. But she maneuvered so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips.

Grace watched with interest while the scene before her played out. Then the blonde gave a slight snort as her godmother removed the man's hand from around her waist. The raven haired woman faced her students, "Third years, I would like to introduce Marcus Kane artistry director of the Austin Ballet..."

_Interesting._ Thought Grace. As Marcus continued to speak, "Lucy has finally convinced me to come and share the entirety of my wisdom to the second years. This should take about fifteen minutes."

Ms. Rhaine giggled while the Marcus winked at her.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Christian lay on the couch in the commons again, asleep. That is until, Abigail yanked on the blanket that was covering him; making him fall to the ground with a thud and a groan. Then the raven haired girl sat down and moved to cover herself with the blanket.

"So you just bat those sleep lashes and the academy just begs you to come back?" The raven haired girl asked, picking up the puzzle that she brought with her and pulling the lid off the box. After the skater stretched, he sat up.

"What can I say," he ran his hands through his hair, "I have friends in high places."

"How was Barcelona?" He yawned as he sat down on the couch beside her. Instead of answering him; she said, "I have a lung disease-official bed rest."

* * *

**Half an Hour Later…**

* * *

Kat swerved her upper body in a circle along with other second years. Then she swung her right leg out and ducked down. As she rose and swung her arms, in a circle; Zach called, "Come on guys! Show me some feeling, if not for me then for our guest."

The blonde followed the flow of the music, swerving her upper body again.

"Ah, ballet teachers… We imprison you for ten hours a day, and then complain when you're not unique little snowflakes." Marcus mused aloud as he walked around observing the second years.

"Look, there's this assignment I've given my company before." He began to explain after the music had stopped. He turned to Zach. "Sorry Zach, am I allowed to give them assignments?"

"Nothing makes them happier." The brown haired man handed Marcus his remote. Then after glancing outside, he proceeded to walk out of the studio.

"Good," said Marcus taking a few steps forward.

"Now to create different characters, you have to step outside of yourself. And your training-" He explained while Kat glanced outside to see what Zach was doing. The blonde saw her teacher and Christian talking then they both walked off…

"…And let all that go. Become actors. Now I want you to find someone, a non-dancer. Study them from inside out. Find out what makes them tick. Then I want you to re-interrupt the performance as that person…"

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

* * *

Kat watched silently from the incurve of a wall of the University as a man about nineteen sat down on the grass with a book in hand. Her breath caught in her throat. The day may have been bright and sunny, but to Kat, it suddenly felt dark and dreary while she gazed at the face of the guy who killed Sammy…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Grace stood phone in hand with Ms. Rhaine in her office.

"He comes up as single on wiki." The blonde was saying. Her godmother continued to shift papers on her desk, "Divorced, I believe."

"How is that relevant?" Asked the raven haired woman, when she saw the look the young girl was giving her. But before Grace could say anything Zach appeared in the doorway with Christian in tow.

"Go," Ms. Rhaine said a minute later. The blonde rolled her eyes, but went quietly. Passing Christian, they nodded at each other a little awkwardly. He still couldn't forget what she did to his girlfriend last year.

* * *

"We can do extra classes. It'd only be an extra ten hours a week." Suggested Zach, after talking a bit about the situation at hand. Ms. Rhaine shook her head, "It's not as simple as making up what's been missed."

She turned to face Christian. "You know your being here, depends on your scholarship. And I was told today by the board that those funds had already been redistributed."

"We could take it to the board, plead extenuating circumstances. You said they meet tomorrow right?" Again, the middle aged man suggested.

"Look, if it's too hard-" The skater began to say, but his teacher silenced him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, this is where you belong. We'll get it all sorted."

* * *

**With Kat at the Exact Same Time…**

* * *

Kat's eyes watched carefully while she hid behind a bookcase waiting for that guy to turn so she could make her escape. He turned, picking up a book off the shelf.

_Finally!_ Thought Kat as she darted. But in that moment, the guy turned back around and bumped into Kat. Both blondes fell to the carpeted floor.

"Clumsy much?" Kat asked as she picked up the note books and handed them to him. Accepting them, he apologized. "Sorry. Hey haven't I seen you before?"

"Th-there are millions of girls who look like me. It's a blonde thing, no one really looks at the face," She stuttered a little gestating to her face. Her nerves and mind were racing she could not believe she was talking to the man who killed her best friend.

"I'm Nick, by the way." He pulled her out of her thoughts while he offered her his hand. After she grasped it the blonde dancer spoke. "I know."

Then she saw his face and began to back track, "I mean you uh, look like a Nick. Nickess,"

"Yeah," Nick agreed with a smile. Suddenly, Kat felt like she was being suffocated just by being near the guy. Exhaling she spoke in an awkward tone, "Okay…I'm going to head off now."

Then she turned on her heel and rushed off behind a bookcase before he could say anything. As she leaned against the bookcase, she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

* * *

Kat moved angrily to the heavy beat of the music. Dropping her body to the floor, she rolled over the shot back up on her knee. After she kicked out her other leg, she stood up. She swerved her upper body in a circle; then she held her hands in the air and bent her back slightly. After that, she twirled in a spiral and bent down…The music began to end and she straightened her body.

"So who'd you pick?" Marcus popped the bubble of Kat's little world. "Because this seems to be really angry stuff."

"That's what I was going for," the blonde huffed, "This guy he's not a good person."

"Well that sounds all good and fine. But the assignment is about getting into the guy's head, yeah?" The older man paused, before speaking again. "And seeing things from his perspective."

"Okay," Kat nodded…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

Kat could be found watching while Abigail ate a doughnut.

"So eating donuts helps with lung disease?" She mused with a grin on her face; before, Tara and Christian walked into the room.

"Kat," the brunette sighed as she gestured to what Christian was wearing, "Can you please tell him he cannot go into his board interview wearing this and that's its disrespectful?"

"Kat," Christian said in a condescending tone, while he went over to the fridge. "Tell my girlfriend, I'm not dancing in a suit and tie."

Holding her hands up in the air, the blonde shook her head. There was no way she was getting involved in this…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Christian and Tara sat on her bed in her and Grace's room arguing.

"Please," Tara asked.

"No," Christian said.

"Pretty please," the brunette jutted out her bottom lip, but the skater turned his face away. He would not break his resolve.

"No," he said a little more firmly. His girlfriend moved in his line of vision, so Christian could see her. This time she made her puppy dog eyes, along with her lip. "Pretty, pretty please?"

The skater gave a low hum as he looked up at the celling with a miserable look on his face.

"No," Again he said this, but this time his voice cracked a little.

_Hook, line, and sinker. _Thought Tara while a smirk came across her face. Then she shifted her weight so that Christian was now leaning against the headboard and she was on his lap. After the brunette had wrapped her arms around his neck, she began to play with the hair that rested on the nape of his neck while she placed kisses all over his neck.

He groaned quietly wrapping his arms around her waist, "Webster, you're playing with fire, here."

"Oh yeah," Tara kissed just below his earlobe. "Because where I'm sitting, I'm in control here."

"But I could always do this," the skater said, before he flipped them. So now, Tara was lying on her bed with Christian on top of her pinning her wrists to the bed. It was his turn to smirk.

"What are you going to do now?" The skater taunted, while he moved so his he was sitting on her, but so his weight wasn't crushing he also. Then he released his hold on her wrists. Smirking, the farm girl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck again.

"I'm going to do this," she whispered, before she brought his head down kissed him passionately, but before it could get too heated, Tara pulled away and looked the other way.

"Tara," Christian groaned.

"Say you'll wear the suit and tie and then I'll kiss you." She told him simply. Instead of that, the skater leaned down using his hand to tilt his girlfriend's head up; but Tara slapped his hand away, and looked the other way.

"Training Bra," he groaned again. She mimicked him, "Christian!"

"Why do you want me to wear it so badly?" The eighteen year old finally asked. The farm girl sighed looking up at her boyfriend. "I want to help, but there is only so much I can do. And then later I won't be able to concentrate on the company rehearsal because I'll be worrying about you. So I want to do everything I can, such as picking out what you're going to wear."

After the skater released a huff; he told his girlfriend, "Fine, I'll wear the damn suit. Now where is my kiss you promised me?"

Grinning, Tara looped her arms back around his neck. Then she played with the hair at the nape of his neck and brought his lips to meet hers…

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

* * *

Christian stood quietly with his hands at his sides in a suit and tie, in the middle of the studio as he waited for the interview to begin. Finally the elderly woman with the little white poodle spoke. "We've reviewed you grades and exams Mr. Reed and they were very poor for a scholarship student."

"Well," The skater cleared his throat a little. "Dancing has never been about exams or grades for me. It's been about a type of passion."

"Hmm, well would you please explain to us why you didn't enroll at the start of the school year?" The elderly lady fed her poodle a treat, trying to keep it quiet.

"I just ...couldn't." The skater glanced down at his shoes then back up.

"Everyone else got here on time," the woman paused while her dog snapped. "Why couldn't you?"

Before Christian could utter a word, Zach stood up. "Christian's second year suffered a great loss, the death of Samuel Lieberman."

"But every other student from that year managed enrolled on time," Countered the elderly lady while she glanced down at the page in front of her.

"Christian and Sammy were very close friends, they shared a room together," The brown haired man told her. "I'm sure Christian can better articulate what he was going through."

The dog snapped one more time, before the woman responded. "Well please, enlighten us."

* * *

**With Kat…**

* * *

If you told Kat she would voluntarily be in the same room with the guy who killed her best friend, she would have laughed. But now that's where she found herself back in the library, looking for said guy. Rounding the corner, she saw him sitting down with a laptop and a blank look on his face.

She began to move towards him, but stopped and hesitated for a moment. He glanced up, spotting her in his line of vision. After he set his computer aside, he stood up and walked over to her; which prompted the blonde girl to also move forward.

"Hey Nick…sorry for my rapid retreat yesterday," She was the first to speak. Nick scratched his head, "It's okay. I've had that effect on people lately."

An awkward silence passed between the pair…

"Peckish?" Kat asked him.

Half an hour later, both Kat and Nick were finishing the remainder of their lunch.

"So," The blonde said, "I guess you're living the life. Bit of study, taking girls to lunch…"

Nick had a ghost of a smile on his face, "I thought you had asked me and medicine is more than a bit of study."

"Sorry," she said with a bit of a sour tone. She was sure that by now the blood in her veins her forming bubbles in "I'm sure it's tough."

"Whatever," he brushed some food off of his hands. "You probably know all about me. Come on you knew my name, you must've heard."

Kat had heard, but she acted like she didn't. "Heard what?"

"Forget it. It's not lunch time conversation." He shook his head. Kat also shook her head; starting to get a bit agitated. But she tried to keep her voice level. "You can tell me."

The student heaved a sigh before he answered. "They told me it wasn't my fault. Everyone- the police, my parents."

The blonde ballerina tried not to burst in tears as she listened to him talk about how he killed her best friend.

"There was this kid, he was running. I-I lost control of my steering wheel and my car hit him."

With a frown, Kat stood up. Her voice cracked, but she did not cry. She wouldn't shed her tears in front of him. "Well that _kid_ was one of the best people I have _ever, known_ and now because of you, he's _dead_!"

Then without another glance at the boy in front of her, the blonde ran off...

* * *

**With Christian and Abigail**

* * *

**"**Argh!" The raven haired girl screamed as she threw the puzzle in the dumpster. Glancing over his shoulder while he continued to work on his bike, the skater gave her an amused look.

"What?" She snapped at him, after she saw the look he was giving her. Christian shook his head, turning back to what he was working on. After she stood and watched him for a moment; she asked, "You wanna get out of here and hang out? I mean until Tara and Kat get back? Because all I'm doing is sitting around here with nothing to do."

For a moment, the skater considered this then he stood up with a nod of his head. "Fine, but I get to pick what we do."

Fifteen minutes later, Christian and Abigail walked into what they thought was a hip hop demo, but what was really a Marti Gras drag queen show.

"Wait. This can't be right." Christian pulled out his phone searching for information.

The raven haired girl shook her head, "Who cares? I paid for you and we get a free entree, so we're staying!"

Then she walked deeper into the crowded room, searching for a table. With a reluctant sigh, the skater soon followed behind her.

"I know what you're doing," she said after they were served their drinks.

"What am I doing, exactly?" He asked while he took a sip of his drink. Rolling her eyes, Abigail picked up her own drink. "You were and still are exploiting Sammy's memory by drifting. That's why you didn't dance today during your interview."

A sigh is heaved. "Tara asked you to watch me?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "No, T wanted to prove she trusted you. But I knew she wanted to what was happening, so I did it without asking."

"She knows what happened today?" Christian glanced down while he was asked the question; his voice was barely above a mummer. Again, the ballerina shook her head. "No, I've decided that you need to be the one that bears the bad news and that we need to have a serious talk before you do. But before we do that, I need to use the restroom."

While he sighed, the skater ran his hands through his hair, as he thought about what he was going to say to his girlfriend.

* * *

Instead of going to the bathroom like she said she was, Abigail wandered around looking for the person running this show wanting to ask her or him a favor.

* * *

Now back at the table, Abigail tried to keep in her laughs as Penny rushed back with excitement. "Now, a little birdie told me, there's a very special boy out there who ready to throw in dance towel! But his friend wants to reignite his passion flame. Where's Christian?"

The skater turned to look Abigail with the look of death on his face. Her grin broadening, Abigail gave him a tiny wave and a tiny giggle tumbled out of her mouth. Leaning his head down, he turned his body away from where Penny was standing; try to be discreet, but of course that didn't happen. Because that prompted the ballerina to point him out.

"Oh Christian," said the drag queen in a nasally voice, "Come on up, don't be shy!"

But Christian only put his head even more, which only made matters worse. For him, that is.

"Come on everybody; let's give him some magical courage!" Penny swung her arm around the room as she turned in a circle. Then she began to chant and soon everyone else, "Christian, Christian, Christian!"

Seeing as he wasn't going to come willingly, the drag queen walked over. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. Everyone cheered while he and Penny climbed onto the stage.

While the blonde woman began to sing and the dancers in red shirts and dresses began to dance, the skater looked goofy trying to keep up. But he ended up making himself look goofy instead. Then a female dancer brought him down to the front where, he only looked more ridiculous.

"Although he's dreamy he isn't exactly twinkle toes is he?" Penny laughed. Then the skater did his signature back flip.

"Oh," Penny squealed with excitement as Christian continued dancing, "It's a Marti Gras miracle!"

Then she began to sing again, while the skater walked over to Abigail and pulled her out of her own seat…

* * *

After their little Marti Gras experience, Abigail and Christian were walking back to the academy.

"I also know you're curious about the bruise on her back," the skater didn't need to ask who Abigail was talking about.

"You know how she got that bruise." It was a statement not a question. But a question did follow. "How do you know?"

"She didn't want me to know if that's what you're thinking. I don't think she wanted or wants anyone to know about what happened. The only reason Kat knows is because she was there, and I know because I saw something I wasn't supposed to, and it all came out from there." She sighed, trying to reassure him.

Nodding, he remained silent. It was driving him insane! Why couldn't she tell him what happened. Then a thought crossed his mind. Subconsciously his voice lowered, "It-it wasn't abuse was it?"

_Silence…_

"Abigail…" The tone in Christian's voice held a warning. Because if someone had hurt his Training Bra…

"Not exactly," the raven haired girl said vaguely.

"What does that mean?" Right now, all Christian wanted was answers, and at the moment; that wasn't what she was giving him.

"Look," sighed the ballerina, "T, will tell you _she's_ ready. All I'm saying is go easy on her on that subject. It's taken its toll on her and still is in a way and she doesn't need you giving her a hard time about it either."

"Would you do the same, if it were you not knowing instead of me?" Abigail thought for a moment before she answered. The raven haired girl thought for a moment before she shrugged. "No, I wouldn't. But with that being said, I'm telling you this because, I know what I know. I'm just warning you because you and I are alike in that aspect."

The skater nodded; his head still in his thoughts. "Are you okay getting back to the academy? I wanna go catch the last bit of Tara's show then walk home with her and tell her what happened today."

Nodding, Abigail rolled her head, "Yes Christian. I'll be fine; I'm a big girl now."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the academy a little later, then." Christian waved before he headed off in the direction of the opera house...

* * *

By the time Christian had got to his destination, Tara was just walking out of the lobby with Ben.

"Hey," she said excitedly as she rushed up to him. "How did your interview go?"

Before he answered her, the skater grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, giving her a slow, sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

"Ahem," Ben cleared his throat after a minute of awkward silence had passed. The couple pulled apart, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Benster," They both said.

The brunette just huffed, shoving past them...

"What was that about?" Tara wondered while she watched his retreating figure. The skater shrugged, and then he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I think he's just tired, you know how he gets when he's tired."

Nodding, the brunette tuned to look at his boyfriend; "So, tell me about the interview."

Christian chuckled nervously, "About that..."

Then he began to explain the events of the day along with his idea if he could get another one...

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

Kat's morning run was stopped short by the sight of Nick placing flowers where Sammy had been hit. Once again the familiar suffocating feeling of not being able to breathe set in as he turned and his eyes caught hers.

"I haven't been stalking you. After the hearing-I had to know what sort of person you were." The blonde tried to explain herself. Nick nodded. "Once they told me it wasn't my fault, they said to act as if Sammy wasn't real. That it wouldn't help to know his friends or family or to apologize. They thought somehow I could live with it."

"How do you?" He wasn't just her assignment anymore. He was a person, drowning in his own consuming guilt. Nick shook his head, "I don't. I can't. I think I just show people what they want to see. Like my parents. They want everything to be okay so I act as if everything is okay."

Kat frowned as the suffocating feeling slowly started to ease. With a twinge of her own guilt she admitted, "I've hated the guy who killed Sammy."

"You should." Nick agreed with a nod as a tear rolled down his face, "You should hate me."

Then another tear escaped. "I'm _so_ _sorry_."

Kat shook her head as the feeling went away completely, and she hugged him.

* * *

**With Christian at the Same Time…**

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me again." Christian said. "While I can't fully answer in words why you should let me back into academy, I can show you."

Then he winked at his girlfriend- his muse and began to dance. First, he dropped to the floor so he was on his back. Then he placed his arms behind him, performing a backwards backflip. After that, he stuck his right arm out, gliding across the studio floor. Finally, he made a cross over his chest and turned on one leg. After he stopped, he turned to look at the judges; waiting for their reactions...

* * *

_Next time on new Dance Academy…_

_Tara begins to notice Kat's spotty diet…_

_While Ben and Saskia start to get chummy…_

_And Ollie and Abigail come to terms about who they are in the academy..._

* * *

**Sorry, for the late update. But school has been occupying most of my time, (I'm a freshman) But I'm still here, still writing and hopes this really long chapter makes up for it. Oh and I have some new one shots for my collection, so be on the look out for that, sometime in the future! So I guess that's it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four: Shortcut Clause**

* * *

**A Week Later…**

* * *

"Look at you, you're not even the tiniest bit worn down," Tara said to Ben after a very brutal performance in the core.

"Come with me," the brunette boy smiled as he held out his hand. Tara gave him an unsure look.

"It's not sweaty," He reassured her. Then when she took his hand, and he corrected himself. "Much."

They walked way together…

"Real dancing," Tara exhaled while she stood pointe on one foot while Ben turned her slowly, "This is just what I needed."

Gripping her by her waist; Ben told her, "It's good to be prepared. The scouts taught me that."

After she was standing regularly, the farm girl turned to face him. "You're expecting to be bumped up to soloist?"

"There's always a chance." The brunette boy said, while he shrugged. The girl before him scoffed. "Sure, salmonella could sweep through the company or I know, an alien abduction could happen."

With a shake of his head; Ben said with a small grin on his face, "A tiny, tiny, minimal chance."

Tara just shook her head, gripping his hand and getting back on pointe. The male dancer then grasped a hold on her waist, supporting while she leaned down. As she came back up, the farm girl noticed Saskia standing there- watching them. Ben turned her. Leaning in, he moved in to kiss her. But she stopped him, by pushing back on his chest.

"What are you doing? You know Christian's my boyfriend again!" The farm snapped. Ben huffed as his anger level rose, "Yes, Tara. I know you have a boyfriend who disappeared for three months, didn't answer any of _our_ calls or texts, leaving you heartbroken for most of the year! Then when he suddenly decides to show back up you fall right back into his arms!"

Again, Tara snapped at him, trembling with anger. "Who I'm with is _none_ of your business and you have no right to criticize him!"

Then she turned around, clasped her bag in her hand and stormed out of the Sydney Opera house and into the darkness of the night…

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

* * *

Tara knocked on Ollie's and Christian's door, waiting for one of the occupants to answer. When she heard Ollie's voice call for her to come in she opened the door. Throwing her dance bag onto her boyfriend's bed, she took a seat next his roommate.

"He's in the shower," Ollie said, when she sat down by him.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" the farm girl asked after she had nodded her head. Her dark skinned friend turned to look her. The brunette released a sigh, "Let's say you had a boyfriend, and your boyfriend's friend tried to kiss you. Would you tell your boyfriend about it?"

Ollie snorted; before he turned serious asking, "Ben tried to kiss you tonight?"

Another sigh filled the room, "Yeah."

"Well this is my advice. If you have to ask…" He trailed off when he saw the realization cross her face. Tara finished his sentence for him. "If I have to ask, then I should probably tell him."

Her friend nodded his head.

"Okay, thanks Ollie." Yawned Tara as she stood up, "I'm going to crawl into my boyfriend's bed and die now."

Then she climbed the ladder into Christian's bunk. Her eyes shut as the brunette's head hit her boyfriend's pillow and his scent engulfed her. And she was out like a light…

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

* * *

"Training Bra, Training Bra. Wake up, Training Bra." Was the sound Tara was awoken to as her body was shaken gently. Mumbling something in cheberish, she rolled over on her stomach. After a moment of silence, the brunette felt Christian's lips against the skin of her cheek. Then the vibrations of his voice and his lips were moving against her skin as he spoke. "Come on Tara, get up. I brought us dinner."

"I'm tired through." She grumbled, but she sat up anyway because the smell of food had finally hit her nose and then her stomach whined in protest because of her sleeping. Christian smirked; setting a plate in her lap, before he handed her a fork. Tara glared at him momentarily before she began to eat.

* * *

After they had both ate and their now empty plates rested on Christian's nightstand, the brunette knew it was time to tell him about Ben. She took another deep breath, "I have something to tell you…"

With raised eyebrows, Christian looked at his girlfriend. He could tell whatever she wanted to tell him, it was serious. And by the way she was fidgeting, she was nervous too. The skater watched as the brunette released a deep breath. Then she mumbled, "Bentriedtokissmetonight."

"What? I couldn't understand you." Christian said. Tara released another deep breath. "I said that, Ben tried to kiss me tonight."

There was a moment of silence before; the skater was muttering curses under his breath about Ben and what he was going to do to him. He moved to get up, but the brunette stopped him by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body flush against his back.

"_Tara, let go so I can go kick his ass._" There was a slight edge in the skater's voice. One that Tara didn't classify as dangerous, but one that she knew very well when he got furious. She shook her head against his back, "No, not until you promise me, you won't go after him."

"_Tara…_"

"Don't 'Tara' me, Christian. You're on secondary academic probation until you make up the time you have missed. Meaning that you can't get into any trouble until then or else you'll be kicked out of the academy. And I'm not going to let you risk that for me!"

"But Tara, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Christian protested. Shaking her head, Tara pressed her lips to the side of his neck. "You wouldn't be doing nothing; you'd be holding me while we talk or sleep."

"But Tara-" he tried to protest again, looking back at his girlfriend; but she cut him off once again. This time with nothing, but a plead in her voice, "Please Christian. For me,"

At this Christian groaned as he pulled the farm girl into his lap. Then he leaned back, so he was lying down on his bed with his girlfriend on top of him.

"I hate it when you do that to me." The skater whispered while Tara was snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. A sleepy moan was all he got in response, before the brunette's breath on his neck, evened out and he knew she was fast asleep. Before he himself, fell into a light doze, like always, Christian lightly ghosted his fingertips over the bruise on her back as he still wondered how she could've gotten it…

* * *

**The Next Day at Lunch...**

* * *

Tara sat beside Kat and Abigail having a girls' only lunch while she told them about what happened last night with Ben.

"Wow," the raven haired girl said after she had taken a sip of her water, "I bet your boyfriend blew a gasket."

Nodding, the brunette popped a piece of strawberry in her mouth. "I had to wrap my arms around his waist and press myself against his back, and then I had to remind him of his academic probation."

"And when that didn't work?" Kat prompted, while she played with the cantaloupe that rested on her plate. Tara grinned sheepishly, "I might've used the lowest trick in the girlfriend handbook- asked him to do it for me."

"But enough about me," she turned to her blonde best friend; as did Abigail, "How are things with you?"

"What sort of things?" Kat mused with a cheeky grin. Shrugging her shoulders a little; Tara said, "Life, dancing, that piece of melon you have been pushing around your plate for the past twenty minutes."

"Do you want it?" Was the hastily reply Tara got. "I'm kind of at capacity."

"Although," she added with a slight smirk as she picked up her phone. Pulling up the video, she showed it to her two best friends. "You two may lose your appetites after you feast your eyes on this."

Then she pressed play and Ollie's voiced poured out from the speakers, "These ladies are obsessed! They're blowing up my phone, cause I'm so well known. I'm hard. Hard, as a rock. I'm chick magnetic. Your chickenpox, uh your chickenpox!"

And that's when the raven haired girl burst out in giggles as she tried to explain what she and Christian did to her two friends…

* * *

**In Class That Day…**

* * *

Both Grace and Ben ran up to Ollie when he entered the studio for class, teasing him playfully while they parroted the words of his song to him. When she saw Ollie roll his eyes, the brunette softly giggled a little. She looked down at her and her boyfriend's intertwined hands, then up at his face.

"You're evil," the tease was a soft whisper. Christian said nothing, but he smirked leaning over to kiss her cheek. Soon Zach called the class to order and the first group of dancers was called up.

* * *

While her teacher was correcting a student on their turns, Tara turned to Abigail. "You saw her this morning Abigail and it's not just today; I don't think I've seen her eat in ages."

"And you wanted to know if my eating disorder radar was going off?" Her raven haired friend wondered in a sarcastic tone. Taking a moment to think, the brunette gave a small nod. Before she answered, Abigail shook her head. "Kat lives in steak burgers. I share a room with her, she's fine."

The farm girl was about to say something else, when Ollie walked up to the two girls.

"Hey," Tara shot him a small smile and her raven haired friend nodded in agreement, "I really like the chickenpox song."

Ollie didn't say anything for a moment then he said, "I told him my computer was off limits."

"Christian's more of henchman then a criminal master mind," the dark haired said as she fought back a grin and played with her fingers.

"You," It wasn't question, but a statement. Opening her mouth wide, Abigail acted surprised. Then she began to laugh… The dark skinned dancer said nothing, but shook his head and looked away; just as the door was opening…

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but could I possibly borrow Ben?" Saskia asked. Zach looked taken back by the request, "Uh…"

Hearing his hesitation, the brunette woman quickly reassured him. "We won't be but just a sec."

"Ok," The instructor nodded his head. Before he walked out, Ben threw a guilty look in Tara's direction. But her face remained emotionless…

* * *

**After Class…**

* * *

"You know, aside from the fact that my song was a work in progress," Ollie began, but Abigail interrupted, "Yet you made a video clip for it."

He continued on like he hadn't heard her, "We toasted to exploring other opportunities. So how are yours shaping up?"

"Well," the raven haired girl exhaled while she spoke, "After I don't get into the company, I am looking to a fulfilling career as a commercial dancer."

"Commercial dancer? You have no idea. You'd be laughed at after your first audition." The dark skinned dancer scoffed. Then he began to walk away.

"Oliver," Abigail called following after him with a small smirk in her voice. "Is this some kind of dance challenge?"

* * *

**At the Same Time With Ben and Grace…**

* * *

"She said she noticed me in the core and I've improved heaps since last year." Ben opened the fridge door.

"Dangle, awesome," Grace said, shaking her power smoothie. Ben gave a strangled sigh, "Stop calling me that."

"I'll stop, when you stop letting Tara dangle you. You know you're begging to look pathetic right? Chasing after a girl that has a boyfriend?" The blonde said just as Tara walked up, "And speak of the dangler now. Celebratory power smoothie?"

Ignoring her, the brunette turned to Ben. "What did Saskia want?"

Before he could answer, Grace had beaten him to it. "Only to give our Benster private coaching."

"You can't go," Was the immediate reply that fell out of Tara's mouth. The male dancer barely got out a 'what' before the blonde interjected once more. "She's the star principal of the company. It's a no brainer, even for Dangle."

Tara couldn't quite explain why she was trying to help Ben. She should've been mad at him. No she was mad at him. But he was still her friend.

"But she's a terrible teacher." The brunette turned to Ben. "She uses the back breaking method remember?"

"What? So you don't think I should do it?" Ben asked. The farm girl started to shake her head. But the blonde speaking stopped her, "You acting like she's your girlfriend. Tara has Christian. So she can't make your life decisions."

It was like lightning had struck Tara.

"Do whatever you think is right Ben." She uttered softly. Then she turned and walked up the stairs in the direction of her best friends' room.

* * *

"Ugh!" The farm girl barged into Kat's room without knocking; shocking the blonde that was wolfing down a candy bar, "I need a safe house."

"You're eating!" Tara bounded onto the bed happily. Then she saw the wrapper. "Crunching one, that's unusual."

"I know," the blonde said while she wiped her hands on her pants, "The chewy ones reign supreme, but sometimes you just have to make do."

"This-this is what we need." The brunette declared, settling herself on her best friend's bed.

"Protein bars that pose as health food?" Was Kat's puzzled remark. Shaking her head, Tara sighed in frustration and exhaustion. "No, you and me, no stressing about the boys, company-any of it."

Kat stood up. "Well pull up a pillow. I will be, but a moment."

Then she rushed out of the room…

After she had leaned back on the bed, Tara heard a distinct crunching of wrapping under her body weight. Standing she pulled back the blankets, where she found several protein bar wrappers lay hidden. She turned around and began making her way to the restrooms…

Leaning against the bathroom stall wall, the farm girl listen to the sound of the toilet flushing. And second later, out came Kat. For a moment, the blonde stood frozen at the sight of her best friend. Then she turned away; walking over to the sink, mumbling an excuse about dodgy chicken. But Tara wasn't buying it.

"Not the measly bars?" She question leaning against the wall. It was quiet for a moment, before Tara released a sigh. "Look is there anything I can do?"

"Um rain check girl time? At least until I feel better?" Kat didn't give her best friend a chance to respond, before she quickly walked away…

* * *

**The Next Day with Abigail and Ollie…**

* * *

Abigail walked with Ollie into a studio, where she watched him catch kisses that one girl blew to him.

"I've been to a couple of classes." He admitted when he saw the way his raven haired girl was looking at him. Abigail nodded as they set their bags down.

"It's okay if you set this one out, because the dance might be a little too much for you." Ollie told her. And Abigail scoffed. "Thanks."

Then she glanced around the room, "These guys aren't even trained. That guy is still wearing his pajamas."

"That's his trademark." The response came with a slight laugh. "Commercial dancing is all about bringing your own thing."

"Well my thing is fifteen years of formal ballet training. Is it okay if I bring that?" Was Abigail's last sassy remark before the class began…

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

* * *

"Payback was it- for leaking your oh so genius music?" Abigail asked while stood up from her place on the couch located outside in the hallway of the studio, when Ollie finally came out. He didn't even deny try to deny it. "And it worked so well didn't it?"

"Well thanks for the dance slap. I was really craving another fix." The ballerina began to walk away, but her friend's voice stopped her. "You realize your thing isn't fifteen years of training anymore? It's quitting, you're a quitter."

"And what's your thing?" Abigail shot back with a snap, "Rapping about the ladies want to get with you? Even though new flash: everyone knows you're into boys."

Again, she began to walk away, but once more her dark skinned friend stopped her. "No, my thing is giving this year everything I have. Because if I don't, then I'll be another middle class brat that can't do fractions…And you'll be…"

"Yes?" the ballerina prompted. Ollie shrugged a little, "An uptight ice queen posing as a slacker."

* * *

**With Tara at the Same Time…**

* * *

"You need to get rid of these knots, but that's not happening with all the extra work you're doing." Dr. Wicks said wiping Tara's lower back with a rag. The farm girl shivered every time the rag went over her bruise.

"It doesn't hurt too much and if it does, I just use the heat cream." The brunette told the doctor and she nodded. "Good. Keep listening to your body. Persisting pain, time to stop."

"And also," Tara gripped her shirt, begging to put it back on. "I wanted to ask you- I have this friend. Well more of a friend of a friend outside of the academy. Anyway, she doesn't eat in public anymore…and I think she might eat a lot secretly…"

"Binging," The doctor stated bluntly in a soft tone, "Does she purge? Vomit? Or over excise?"

"I know what you're thinking," Sighed Tara, "But it's a ballet school. You have a big lunch then you have to put on a leotard and it crosses your mind."

Dr. Wicks regarded her with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you ever think about prugging?"

A beat of silence passed, before Tara shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I think every girl thinks about it at one point or another. But I would never ever do it, because as soon as I think about it, my family, friends, or boyfriend comes around and I think about what it would do to them and that thought leaves my mind. It's just that even if my friend has crossed that line a few times I don't want to make it a big deal because…"

"You want it to go away." The doctor supplied. Nodding, the brunette shrugged her shoulders again.

"It might," Dr. Wicks had a grim look on her face as she said this, "But it could also get a lot worse…"

* * *

**An Hour Later with Kat and Tara…**

* * *

Kat sat on the bike pedaling with sweat dripping down her face, when her best friend walked up to her.

"Hey," the brunette said seriously, "We really need to talk."

"Hey there fresh face," she smiled, "Nearly done."

Then a second later, she hopped off the bike, grabbing her water bottle.

"I know what you're doing and we can't ignore it any longer." Her best friend stated from behind her. Turning around, the blonde faced the farm girl. "Yeah, I had food poising. It's gone now."

Releasing a sigh; Tara said with a blunt tone, "Stop lying Kat. You've got bulimia."

Kat scoffed then she spoke with heavy sarcasm. "What do you mean I've got it? What, like I caught it off of a toilet seat?"

"It's serious Kat; it causes a lot of major problems." The farm girl said while her blonde best friend got back on the bike.

"This isn't you. You're a smarter person than this." Was her finally plea, before Kat finally snapped.

"Right, smart enough to know this isn't about me." The blonde faced her best friend. "You're jealous. You're miserable in the company, completely out of your depth and for once, I'm not the funny sidekick . _I'm fit_. I don't have _back_ issues. I don't have _any_ issues and _you_ can't stand that."

Then she shoved her headphones in her ears and continued her workout. Leaving Tara to walk away without another word…

* * *

**Later That Night…**

* * *

"Hey Abs and Kat, do you wanna-" The words died in Christian's mouth when he caught sight of Kat on her bed looking like she was in pain. Edging closer to the blonde; he spoke with his voice soft so he wouldn't scare her. "Hey…You okay?"

"Go away Christian." The response was weak, but also firm and hard when it came out of Kat's mouth. Backing up, the skater walked to the doorway. After he casted one more look at his friend's form, he shut the door quietly. Then he pulled out his phone. First, he tried to call Abigail because Tara had another company performance that night. But when she didn't answer, he called his girlfriend. After explaining the situation and she had said she'd be there as soon as possible, he sat on the steps waiting for her; not knowing what else to do.

* * *

When Tara got there, she whispered a 'Thank you' placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she continued on her way up to Kat and Abigail's room.

"Kat?" She uttered softly, opening the door. After the farm girl had sat down on the bed, Kat sat up.

"All those horrible things I said before," Tara started playing with a loose thread on the comforter, "What I should have said before was, I love you. It's just scary. You're Kat. I hate that you've been going through this alone."

"Yeah I'm Kat." The blonde agreed with a brutal smile, "The one that eats her feelings. It's a big joke right. But lately- no matter how much I eat, I just can't seem to feel better. It's like there's this hole that I can't feel."

"A Sammy shaped hole?" The brunette questioned and Kat nodded, her tears finally starting to show. "Of course. Maybe it's something else to. Since I-I got back this year; it's like I don't know how to fit."

Tara said nothing for a moment, and then she leaned over and hugged her best friend tightly.

"We'll work it out. I promise." Tara said as they rocked from side to side…

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

* * *

Walking back to his room, Christian heard voices as he passed by the door of Kat and Abigail's room. By now Abigail had joined the trio. It was only when he heard the words 'Tara' and 'bruise' did he stop and listen.

"Kat and I think he has post-traumatic stress disorder. We've looked up some symptoms and Kat said he has most of them." Abigail was now saying. And Christian stood by the door listening intently. Were they talking about the person who had hurt Tara?

"No, he doesn't." Tara immediately said in a firm voice and Christian could just picture his girlfriend shaking her head.

"T, Please just hear-" Kat was trying to say, but Tara stopped her mid-sentence. "No. He isn't dangerous and he isn't sick!"

"Calm down Tara," Christian heard Abigail say in a soothing gentle voice; Like a mother's calming her baby down from a tantrum, "We're not saying he is sick or that he is dangerous. But he could have some unresolved issues about what happened and that he might need to talk to someone about it."

"No he doesn't, he's fine!" Tara said desperately. And the skater knew that his girlfriend was about to cry. He resisted the urge to walk in there and comfort her. But he wanted to know…no he _needed _to know who did this to her…

"No Tara, please wait." Kat's voice pulled Christian out of his thought in enough time for him to hide in the shadows of the corridor. A second later the door opened and Tara immerged puffy and teary eyed. Then she darted down the hall, before Kat or Abigail could stop her. For a moment the duo looked defeated when they stood in the doorway. Then Abigail noticed Christian. "Will you go make sure she's okay?"

Moving out of the shadows, the skater nodded. He began to walk down the hallway. But his blonde friend's voice stopped. "Christian, don't…"

"Don't worry. I'll give her an out, I won't ask." He said as if he had read her mind. "But just to be clear you were talking about the person who gave Tara that bruise right?"

"Yeah…"

The skater needed no further explanation. He continued on his way down the hall…

* * *

After he knocked softly on Tara's door, he opened it and peered in. He watched as sobs coursed her body, making it shake as she lay on her bed. The skater quickly walked in the room and shut the door. Sitting down beside her, he began to scratch her back softly. There were so many questions, he wanted to ask. But he wouldn't at least not right now, not when she was hurting.

"Is it Kat?" He questioned in a whisper though he knew it wasn't. His girlfriend said nothing, but sat up and turned to cry in his chest. After running his fingers through her hair for a while, he stood and looped his arm around her back and under her knees. Then he scooped her up off the bed. "Let's go back to my room and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning..."

Then he made his way out of the room. After he had shut the door, Christian started to walk to his room.

By the time he had gotten to his room, his girlfriend was fast asleep in his arms…With a sigh; he laid her down on his bed, crawling in after her. Wrapping his arms protectively around her body, his fingers moved about the bruise, and then he too fell asleep…

* * *

_Next Time on New Dance Academy…_

_Ollie Continues to work on his music…_

_While Christian comes to terms about himself…_

_And Ben finds out firsthand what it is like being in the company…_

* * *

**So I have a little challange for you my lovely readers. I want to see who can figure out who hurt Tara, because I already have who it is and plotted out how you will find out. It'll be in Episode 8. Now it wasn't her parents, any of her friends, anyone in the company and it wasn't Nate. I'll give you a hint. He is located in one of my oneshots from my collection. The first two people who can tell me who it is, will get a shoutout when I reveal who it is. ;)**

* * *

**And also, I was thinking after I finish this fic, I would write a post series finale fic. Would you guys please tell me if I should write it or not? Here's the summary:  
**

A month after the opening of, The Sammy Lieberman Memorial Studio; Tara decided that she was depending way too much her friends and was holding them back. So she packed up her bags and moved to America with nothing, but notes to her friends…

Now three years later, she has been found. And suddenly, Tara finds herself back in Sydney, her world in utter chaos…But will coming back, be harder then leaving?


End file.
